Shinjo Sanenari
Shinjo Sanenari was a bushi and sacrosanct tactician. Imperial relative His older brother married into the Imperial families and joined the Otomo family name. To the Second City (Imperial Herald V3 #8), by Shawn Carman Scions of the Colonies, Part 1, by Shawn Carman Colonies Saneari was one of the guardians of Journey's End Keep. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman He joined a caravan at the behest of his brother. They marched through the Western Wastes, where raiders attacked them. The Unicorn Clan Champion Moto Naleesh had decreed that they were not to be studied, but rather that they and all their trappings were to be incinerated after defeat. He reached in 1198 the Second City, the metropolis built in the Colonies. Fudoism The teachings of the prophet Fudo had become quite popular within the Colonies. Traditional Brotherhood monks considered them blasphemous or at least dangerous. To stop this threat, nine monks were sent to the Colonies. Sanenari had read reports of a monk who emerged from the southern jungles, Sengmai, the Unbreakable, who had traveled through the Shadowlands. The rest of the monks, Tsiang, Yunmen, Nishoji, Asukai, Hamuro, Rokkaku, Jikoji, Okazaki, and Kimura arrived together. Sanenari met them in the empty lands between the Empire and the Colonies. Philosophies, by Shawn Carman Siege of the Second City As a relative of the Imperials Sanerari often conducted affairs at his behest. As an overture from the Imperial Governor of the Colonies Otomo Suikihime he was introduced to the recently arrived Shinjo Kinto by the ronin and advisor to the Emerald Champion Fukuzo. The commander of the Ninth Imperial Legion told he disliked Suikihime and the state of affairs in the Colonies was completely unacceptable. Eventually news from the Second City led Kinto to march towards the Colonial capital, and after the defenders sealed the city off, began the Siege of the Second City. Kinto wished to see the Imperial Governor in chains, but allowed Sanenari to pass between the sides undisturbed. Scions of the Colonies, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Riots In the aftermath of the siege, Suikihime had gone into hiding, and Shinjo Tselu left the city in searching for her. He appointed Sanenari as the commanding officer of the Ivory Legion in his absence. When outbreaks began to happen in the Second City, he joined Kuni Renyu, Kitsuki Fujimura, and Akodo Tsudoken to decide how to keep order. The Imperial Legion camped outside the city was without command, as Shinjo Kinto was kept as hostage by the elder imperial Otomo M'rika. The Imperial Explorer Daigotsu Bofana proposed Renyu a deal, to ask a favor to the Spider, a clan the Kuni Daimyo despised, in exchange for the release of Kinto, which would lead the Legion as peacekeepers within the city. During the meeting part of Daigotsu Gyoken's detachment rushed into the Governor's estates and attacked the group. The samurai managed to defeat the assailants. Coils pof Madness 2, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Riding to Rescue When news that Journey's End City had fallen to the madmen, the Ninth Imperial Legion rode to rescue it, with Kinto at the head and Sanenari at his side. Gates of Chaos, Part 2, by Seth Mason External Links * Shinjo Sanenari (Second City) Category:Unicorn Clan Members